The Creator
by Lyoko498
Summary: Post-War What if Aang meets a being more powerful than him. Who is beyond water, earth, fire, air or energy. Aang meets the creator. Religious reference,no flames
1. Chapter 1

It has been 3 years since the end of The Great War; Aang, now 15, has been working of trying to keep peace. He was also trying to rebuild the Air Nomads. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Katara walked in, in her new silk robes.

"Hey Katara," Aang said, walking to his girlfriend. They instantly started a warm embrace. They were inches from kissing …Until Sokka burst through the door with Suki behind him. "Sokka!" Katara yelled, "Don't you know how to knock!"

"Sorry, but Suki and I need some help with the wedding." "O- Wait what?" Aang said, caught off guard by the news. "Aren't you a bit young for marriage?" Katara asked her older brother. "Hey, we're just getting ready for a few more years." Suki said.

"By the way," Sokka said, "Have anyone seen Toph?" Aang began to think and simply said, "No, I haven't seen her for like a few weeks." "I'll look for her." Katara said, stepping out.

It's been about two hours of searching; she was at the outside wall of Ba Sing Se. "Toph! Where are you?" Katara yelled.

Meanwhile beyond the outer wall, a Man was walking towards the entrance. "Excuse me," The Man said, "I need to see Fire Lord Zuko." "You cannot pass sir." The guard said.

The Man then stated, "L-look, I don't have the time to wait to make an appointment, it's real important, the fate of the Earth is at stake!"

The guards didn't take him seriously because he was rather old. "OK old timer, let's just get you into the city and get you to the," The Man then interrupted him, "I'm not insane, I'm deadly serious."

"Sure you are," said the second guard. The Man sighed sadly, "I'm sorry my children," He raised His hand and a blue beam of light came from his palm, "But you're forcing my hand. I may see the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko."

"You may see the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko." The guards said in monotone. But unseen by the Man and the guards, Katara was standing behind the gate, and witnessed everything. "Much obliged gentlemen." The Man said as the gate opened.

Katara ran back to Aang's home in Ba Sing Se. Thankfully everyone, including Zuko and Toph was there. "Guys," Katara panted, "There's a man who's just entered the city, but he did something to the guard's mind, so they let him in." "But Katara, we're completely safe," Zuko said, looking funny at Katara, "We are surrounded by guards. We're two of the most important people in the world; he couldn't mess with them all."

With that said, they heard a voice outside. "Excuse me; can I see the Avatar and Fire Lord?"

"Sorry mister, we can't let you in." "But sir, the World is in terrible trouble. I must see the both of them."

"Look old man," "Don't judge me because I'm old! I'm not insane. Please don't force my hand, I'd rather not."

"Look sir we can't you in this is The Avatar's sleeping quarters." "Please, it's urgent that I talk to him."

There was the sound of footsteps, the sounds of battle and blocking, "Sorry my children, but I must do this."

Then there was rushing noise. The door slowly creaked open and The Man was there. "I'm glad I finally got to you."

The team looked behind the Man and saw the guards frozen in ice. Zuko made fire trench knives, "Alright, who are you?" He glared at the Stranger.

"I'll have to be blunt about it. I'm Aang's superior." "What?" Toph asked. "You yourself might not remember Aang, but your past lives know who I am, just not my title. It changes depending on the world I'm in."

"So who are you?" Sokka asked. "Just call me The Creator."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why call You the Creator?" Suki asked. "Because Suki, I created the Universe, Earth, Sun, Sozin's Comet and multiple Spirit Worlds."

"How does that make You my superior?" Aang asked, awestricken by the divine being's accomplishment. "I was the one who made the first Avatar."

"Sooo, You made everything in the universe?" Sokka asked, skeptically. "Yes, I'm all-powerful. And don't drink from that cactus behind you or you'll act goofy again."

"How did You know what I was going to do in advance?" "I also am omniscient. I know everything."

Meanwhile in a nearby island, a guard checked up on Azula. He tossed food into her cell, "Here's breakfast, maniac." He walked away. Two more men walked in front of the cell. Azula ate the food as though she was a cat-gator.

"WAIT, YOU CAN'T….!" yelled someone not too far away. The man was sent flying be another human. The other guards took out their swords and spears. Before them was a handsome looking man, youthful and full of life. But his eyes were dark and twisted with evil.

"Get out of my way." The creature yelled. A blue flame flew from his mouth and the guards were engulfed in a matter of seconds. The creature watched as the flesh burned off their bones. Only the skeletons were left.

"Hello, Azula."

"So why are You here?" Toph asked. "The world is in terrible danger. My old enemy has surfaced and intends to released Ozai and Azula, but he's going to start with Azula, because she is closer."

"But that's impossible Creator, Azula is incarcerated and is insane." Zuko yelled, seeming harsher then intended.

"Do not underestimate him." Creator said. "Who is "him"?" Aang asked. "His name was Lucifer at one point, now he goes by many names. His more famous name is Satan."

As soon as that was said, an enormous ball of blue fire burned the entrance down. The flames engulfed the walls and ashes. The figure walked out of the flame. It was Azula.

Behind her was a hideous being, he had red skin, two large horns on his head, cloven, goat-like feet, a long dragon like tail, and sharp fangs in his mouth.

"Well God, long time no see." said the creature. The teens looked at each other in confusion. "That's Me." God said. "Then why didn't you say do earlier?" Suki asked. "That's because your world hasn't heard the word "god" or "goddess" before." God explained.

"Well Satan," God said, redirecting His attention towards the goat creature, "I'll admit, it's been a bit long. But I'll say I doubt you spent the centuries with anything good. Interesting way to cause a World War."

"World Wars are my department." Satan said. Azula just waited for her new master's word.

"Azula, destroy the Avatar and his friends." Azula ran with fire daggers extended towards Aang.

God appeared before Aang and grabbed Azula's fist "You can't beat me so easily. You can't beat anyone. You had so much potential Azula and you wasted it on evil."

God threw her back towards Satan. Azula landed on her feet, launching a bolt of lightning towards God.

He grabbed the lightning bolt and tossed towards the ground. Zuko took advantage of Azula being distracted by blasting a powerful stream of fire towards her face.

Azula fell to the ground. "Not so good now, are you Azula!" Zuko yelled at his now scarred sister.

"Easy Zuko," Aang said. Satan's fist began to crackle with lightning of his own. "Yeah Zuko, take it easy." The bolt of electricity flew towards Zuko.

Zuko pointed his first two fingers to absorb the bolt. But rather then channel it he was having a muscle spasm. "Zuko!" everyone yelled. Zuko fell, out cold. Aang glared with pure hatred towards Satan. He rested as he was about to open his Chakras.

Slowly his Chakras opened. Since he loved Katara too much, he realized something to give up for his last Chakra instead, his life.

Aang then entered the Avatar state. The power Aang radiated was incredible. But without doing anything, Satan fell as though he was stricken. "Err… I'll be back…with Ozai. Heh, heh, heh."

Azula and Satan disappeared in smoke


	3. Chapter 3

Katara ran towards Zuko, still paralyzed, she took out the magic water she got from the North Pole all those years ago. The water danced on Zuko's chest, but it did nothing.

"Is he …" Toph began. "No, he's not dead, just knocked out." God said. Sokka then asked, "Zuko could channel lightning before, how come he couldn't do it this time?"

"It was magic lightning. You benders are based on the _natural_ elements. Satan and I are supernatural. Only Aang is the only human who can bend magical based elements." God answered. Toph made a bed of earth so Zuko could be remotely comfortable.

Aang, his friends and God left Ba Sing Se after collecting tools, rations, and armor for Appa.

As soon as they all mounted God said, "Yip, Yip, Appa." Aang responded, "You beat me to it." "Sorry Aang, I just always wanted to say that." God said, smiling. His smile vanished in an instant. Appa just leaped into the air and started to fly.

"Hey God?" Suki asked. "Yes Suki?" God responded, despite knowing the question and answer. "How come Satan left when Aang entered the Avatar state?"

God then responded, "The Avatar is the embodiment of the Planet. He/She is an extension of Me. My power repels him."

Meanwhile, Satan was conjured a boat for Azula and himself to float themselves to the prison. "Err… Azula, if you fail me again Azula, you're going to drown in a Lake of Flames. Where you'll be tormented for eternity."

Satan was mentally controlling the boat forward. "Now to re-power your father and add onto them, like I have done for you.

Satan looked above him. There was Appa. "I won't let the Avatar beat be to Ozai." Satan looked up and rings of fire flew towards Appa's chest. The group of teens and the Creator were sent spiraling down.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, let's get back to retrieving Ozai." Satan said, smirking. Then a ball of light came flying from seemingly nowhere. A large explosion destroyed a majority of boat, causing it to sink to the bottom of the sea.

Appa managed to stop spiraling and crash landed on his feet. "Every time Appa tries to walk, he hurts himself." Aang said, petting his Guidance animal's fur.

"Can't you do something?" Katara asked God. "I'm sorry, I can not." "But you're…"

"All-powerful, I know. But in order to keep the Cosmic laws intact, I must limit what I will do, I'm sorry."

Aang looked sad at this fact. "But…" God said, "We can find away to get him help. I will bring Appa back to Ba Sing Se. I'll return as fast as I can."

Aang though for a few minutes, until he finally nodded. "Be good for Him, ok buddy?" Aang said to Appa.

God lifted Appa over his head, "I'll back when I can." The group watched in amazement as God carried Appa over his head and walked on water. "Well, we should get walking, it'll take us awhile to get there." Katara advised.

Toph lead the way so that if there was obstacles, they would know a head of time. "So far, I got nothing, just solid earth." Toph said, shrugging her shoulders. Katara glanced to see if God has returned. He didn't return yet.

Night soon fell, the group fell asleep, except of Suki. "Suki," a voice rang. She looked around and saw a old man.

"I have something to offer you." he said. Suki walked towards the man. "What do you want?" she asked.

The man replied, "I have a deal to make with you." "I'm listening." " I could give you vast powers, magic, bending, or even alchemy, anything you could ever dream of. But the catch is that, you give me your soul in return." Suki didn't respond, walked back to her bag and pretend to sleep, hoping that this is a dream.

The man whisper, "Come on, there has to be something ya want, money, power, fame, glory."

Suki secretly grabbed her golden fan. 'This man,' she thought, 'He's Satan.' "Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" Satan said, a little louder.

Satan finally lost his nerve. He shot his hand towards Suki. Suki was stunned with fear.

A hand grabbed Satan's wrist. God, glared at Satan and uttered, "Be gone Satan, and return to your minions in Hell." With that said, Satan was gone in a burst of flames.

God kneeled down to Suki. Despite already knowing God asked, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, thanks." "Please do not thank me for doing my job." God said, smiling.

"Awaken." God muttered. The group woke up at that moment. "Let's go, I have given us some more time. Let's get going." The group continued to walk towards the prison, which was still many miles from that point.


	5. Chapter 5

Surprisingly, everyone was wide awake. No one was drowsy from waking up early. "I'll be back guys," God said, "I have to get Zuko." "Alright," Katara said. "I hate how long this is going to take." Toph muttered.

God vanished, to retrieve Zuko. The group of teens continued to wandered to the prison. "I wonder where Azula is? I mean, normally by now she would be trying to kill us for Satan" Sokka asked.

With that said, the ground below them began to quake violently. Then before them, the image of an upside-down star in a circle appeared on the ground. The ground that it was drawn on, fell into a flaming hole.

A large, black hand popped out, gripping at the earth. A being raised from the hole, his body was a dark shadow, with a large rack of horns, long reptilian tail, and glowing red eyes. "I AM FREE!" yelled the creature.

"Who are you?" yelled Suki, opening her fan, ready for attack. "I am the Lord of Flies. Beelzebub, is my proper, yet not true, name. And I have been sent by Lord Satan to eat your souls."

The dark spirit cracked his knuckles. "Ha, eat our souls, we're not scared of you!" Aang yelled. But upon saying this, the Avatar turned around and saw Sokka cowering behind a rock.

Beelzebub snapped his fingers and the group were surrounded by walls of sulfur and steel.

Aang twisted his foot to start a earth fissure, the creature just levitated. "Give it up Avatar! You can't be me as easy as Ozai!"

The being just disappeared. "Where'd he'd go?" Aang asked himself. Then Katara started to twitch.

"Katara! You ok?" Toph asked, felling Katara twitching. Her eyes closed and she stopped moving.

"K-Katara? You OK?" Sokka asked. Her eyes shot opened. Her eyes were yellow, her arms were all of a sudden scratched, "You are strong Avatar." She said, her voice reverbed. "What's going on?" Toph yelled.

"It's Beelzebub," Katara said, in her normal voice for a second. Her head snapped "Silence!" she said in her reverbed voice was back.

A ball of fire flew through the air. The now possessed Katara ducked and vanished. It was Zuko. "What did I miss?"

The group conversed with Zuko, telling him everything that happened. "That sounds grim." Zuko muttered. "Where's God?" Aang asked. "I don't know, all I know is He sent me on my way and said He had to do something."

Under the Ocean's depths was Azula, Satan and God. "I know what you've done while I was away Lucifer, and you will pay the price." God said. "Give it up, I know the limits you set upon yourself when you enter a material world."

"Doesn't matter Lucifer, give Beelzebub a warning, the Avatar and I are getting angry, and we intend to get Katara back to her natural existence."

"Fine, but it still doesn't matter." Satan glared. He and Azula vanished without a trace. God appeared before the group.

They pelted Him with an angry vibe. God sighed. "I know what happened. But like I said, I need to limit what I…"

"That's no excuse!" Sokka yelled. The group turned their backs on Him. "Look," God said, sitting on a rock.

"I know you all hate me right now, and you got that right. In truth I am sorry, but I swear, I will help you get her back." Aang then asked, "Before we go I'm going to ask You a question."

"I know, why will I help you if you guys hate me right now. That's easier to answer then you'd think. One, you guys are angry, I've seen people say what they don't mean when they are angry. And two, I love you guys, I created you, and Katara, and I'm not going to let her work with the demons without a fight!"

Aang stood beside God. "Just remember Aang, any form of evil in this Universe, is either the absence of love, the presence of hate, and my respect for humanity's free will."

Aang then nodded and said, "Guys we have to trust Him."

Sokka was about to object when Aang snapped "God transcends time and space, He limits what will do because He loves this world and the many others He created." Zuko stood up and walked up to them. Toph followed, then Suki, then after about five minutes, Sokka.

"Now let's send Beelzebub back to Hell." God said, looking to the sky.

The group continued to the jail. "Wait," God said. "A demon's near." With that said, they heard a large creature sprint away.

With a click of his fingers, the demon was before them." "Tell your boss that the Avatar and the rest of us aren't playing, and we won't lose Katara to Hell."

"I don't have to do as you say." the demon snapped. Despite knowing the answer God asked, "Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

Hellfire erupted from the demon's mouth. God backhanded it and the column blasted into the air.

"You know sometimes _I_ don't even know why you bother, _I don't." _


	6. Chapter 6

The group continued to the jail. "Wait," God said. "A demon's near." With that said, they heard a large creature sprint away. With a click of his fingers, the demon was before them." "Tell your boss that the Avatar and the rest of us aren't playing, and we won't lose Katara to Hell."

"I don't have to do as you say." the demon snapped. Despite knowing the answer God asked, "Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

Hellfire erupted from the demon's mouth. God backhanded it and the column blasted into the air.

"You know sometimes _I_ don't even know why you bother, _I don't_." God said, slightly annoyed.

"Heh, so much for omniscience," the demon snickered. "Just because I have it, doesn't mean I always have to use it." The demon started to walk on all fours, circling the group. "Poor little Katara, unable to fight on her own. But with my master inside her, she can do anything she could dream!" The demon stated.

Aang used air bending to send the demon flying, made a giant wall of earth, causing the demon to crash and slide towards the ground. Aang made something comparable to shackled around the demon's fists and legs.

Aang's anger triggered the Avatar state. The demon cringed in fear of the embodiment of earth. With his staff at the imp's throat. The voices of all the Avatars, past and current, demanded, "Where is Satan? Tell me now!"

The energies from Aang's body caused the demon to start crumbling to dust. "They are near the prison…Katara is with them." The demon completely disintegrated. Only horns remained. God picked them up and crushed them between His hands, so their magic couldn't be used by anyone.

"No not now." God said nervously. "What?" asked Zuko. "I'm need elsewhere sadly."

"But what about Katara?" questioned Toph. God then sighed and said, "I can be here and in the other world that needs me, but I won't be physically here."

"How," asked Aang, now normal. "Under normal circumstances, I am omnipresent, everywhere and anywhere all at the same time."

"Awesome, then do it!" Suki yelled. "But I won't be here physically. You see this is merely a manifestation. When I do this, I shut off my omnipresence."

The group began to think something all at the same time. 'Is He abandoning us?'

"I'll never abandon you. My omnipresence will let me be in the world that needs Me, and _this world as well and all other worlds I'll be right here, I'll never leave. I'll always have your back. I always did." This little speech touched them. Aang then said, "We love You God." God smirked, "I love you all too."_

"_By the way, before you leave, what is this world?" Sokka asked. "Some teenager took a mystical book that can kill people and it trying to replace Me." God said. _

"_Thinks he can get rid of all evil and rule the world. The irony is that by killing criminals, he's being just as bad as they are. But now he's killing people who are after him. That makes him worse."_

"_We'll be seeing you." Suki said as God's manifestation began to dissolve. God was physically gone. But Team Avatar could feel Him all around them, and still able to help_

_(A/N: Sorry about the slow update and if this chapter wasn't as good as the others. While this might seem unimportant to the story, trust me it really is, as it will be seen in the future. Lyoko498) _


	7. Chapter 7

Aang, Toph, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki, all looked up the path. A enormous army of demons has materialized. The took on a variety of shapes and forms. Some were humanoid. Others looked like birds, or reptiles. Still others were just abominations.

Up in the sky flew four beings. Katara, Satan, Azula and worst of all… Ozai. Ozai glided down from the sky and crashed right in front of Team Avatar. "Well Avatar, it seems you and I get to brawl again." Fire erupted out of his fist.

Aang whacked it away from them and into the left side of the army of demons, sending them flying, as if a bomb was thrown into their midst. Sokka grabbed his new sword from its sheath and ran past Ozai and started hacking the demons into pieces. Toph also joined, bending up spikes and shot them into the air, only to fall and impale demons.

Suki threw her fans into the eyes of her enemies, blinding them temporarily. Katara also floated down. In her distorted voice, she and the Lord of Flies said, "Why fight us Avatar, are powers our great. We are legion, for we are many. Power in numbers."

"You're wrong Beelzebub, there is no power where you come from, only death and doom." Aang responded. Ozai attempted to burn Aang to cinders Zuko tackled him to the ground. "You know what dad?" Zuko questioned. "You might have enhanced powers, but I got one thing you never had!" Zuko covered his fists with fire as he struck his father.

Each punch left a scar. "I have a team, people to watch my back, as well as a reason to _fight_!" Lightning began to explode from Ozai's eyes. Zuko was thrown into an group of hideous demons. Ozai stood up and brushed the dirt off his arms.

Satan was watch Aang's futile attempt at getting his beloved Katara back. The pain of the team fighting a battle they couldn't possibly win was just a sick form of entertainment for the Lord of Hell.

"Katara! Please! It's me! Aang! I….I love you! Please…" Aang's voice began to get shaky, about to cry.

Satan and Katara laughed at the Avatar's pitiful attempt. Katara lifted Aang up by the throat and tossed him into Sokka. Sokka ducked and Aang hit a rock, falling unconscious.

He was in a void of dark nothingness. Before him was Roku and Kyoshi. "Aang," stated Roku. "Don't give up hope. For if one gives up hope, one gives up on life. If I have given up hope about the War, you might have failed."

Kyoshi then commented, "And if I have lost hope against that tyrant who ruled my over my people, I would never have liberated them."

A voice then said, **"If you never had faith and hope in your abilities, Ozai would be ruling the world as the Phoenix King." **The Avatar(s) turned around to see a huge creature. "Hey, you're the Lion-Turtle who taught me how to beat Ozai without killing him!"

The Lion-Turtle smiled and said, **"I am glad you remember me after all this time. Being a near-immortal being does have such problems."** "I know I need faith and hope, but…I just can't hurt Katara… I…" Then out of nowhere Avatar Yangchen walked towards him and embraced him. "Hush now child, remember, God is with you…" she sang, trying to calm him down. The Lion-Turtle then asked, **"Avatar Aang, do you remember how to energybend?"**

"Y-yeah?" **"Use it." **Aang then questioned, "But Satan, Azula, and Ozai at too powerful for it."

Roku, who caught on to what the Lion-Turtle meant then said, "Who said anything about Satan, Azula or Ozai?"

Aang then reentered the material world.

Azula and Ozai were blasting a continuous stream of fire at Toph's rock wall. Suki and Sokka then snuck to Toph and whispered in her ear. "That's easy you two." Toph twisted her foot into the ground and a pillar of rock shot the firebender into the air.

Katara exhaled fire at the wall of earth. She was sent flying when a being tackled her. "W-what are you doing?" demanded the Lord of Flies to the Avatar.

"Freeing my friend!" Aang forced his hands on Katara's chest and forehead. It was Aang's blue energy, vs. the vile energies of the demon. Unlike the battle with Ozai, Aang over came the demon in a matter of seconds.

The black reptilian-humanoid monster flew from Katara's mouth. "It still doesn't matter if I'm out of her body or not! Hell will still cover the Earth!"

Ozai, stood up and held his head. From a pit of fire, Zuko lunged at him. Heat flowed from Zuko and into Ozai's face. In a matter of seconds, Ozai was in a lake of fire. Zuko then aimed his fingers toward Azula's back. She twitched as electricity ran through her body, destroying everything in her body. She too was in a lake of fire.

In seconds Katara awoken. "A-Aang? What's going on?" "I'll explain later, we have to stop Satan." Katara was on her feet in no time. A demon pounced at her and her water whip sliced right through it.

Satan descended to the Earth as did Beelzebub. "Avatar, give it up! It's the entire army of an entirely different plane of existence against the six of you!"

A fire ball flew and knocked Satan off his feet. "You are wrong!" yelled a voice, so familiar. It was Iroh. "Uncle! Get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Zuko cried out. "NO Firelord Zuko! I won't let you fight this evil on your own!"

A nice chunk of the demon army was swept under a freak tidal wave. "Grandfather!" yelled Sokka and Katara. Satan stood up, only to have daggers be thrown into his torso. "Mai!" yelled Zuko as the Firelady walked up to her husband.

"Kill them Beelzebub! NOW!" yelled Satan. Beelzebub charged. A girl in pink started flipping and jabbed him in pressure points. While this didn't stop him, it distracted him enough for quicksand to suck the demons underground.

"Nice work Ty Lee." Mai commented, high-fiveing her best friend. Aang then looked and saw a crazy old man standing on a pile of rocks. "Bumi!" "It's good to see you too Aang!"

Satan and Beelzebub couldn't understand. Where were they all coming from? "Missed me?" asked a Voice.

God descended from Heaven and when His feet touched the ground and army of Humanoids with bird wings appeared behind them. "God!" cried Team Avatar. "Unfortunately the problem had a more violent end then I desired but, it's at remote peace." God responded.

"You are the voice that told us the children were in trouble?" asked Iroh. "Yes, yes I am." responded God. A majority of demons disintegrated upon seeing Him. "Angels," commanded the Lord of the Universes, "Attack!" The angels charged and slew the demons. This left only Satan and Beelzebub.

"God, mind if I take care of Beelzebub?" asked Aang. "If you must." God answered.

Aang's tattoos and eye glowed brightly. Beelzebub howled in pain and suffering. "This is for taking over my love!" The Avatar approached the demon lord, who was beginning to turn to dust. When Aang touched him with the tip of his finger, the demon's body fell into a pile of dust.

Jeong Jeong appeared, along with Piandao appeared. Aang looked at them in confusion. "Where one White Lotus goes the others now follow."

God then replied, "Lucifer. I never wanted this to happen. You brought all this upon yourself. I am sorry. You were my friend Lucifer. I loved you."

All the benders attacked at once. When the cloud of dust was gone, Satan disappeared.

"Is he…?" asked Aang. "No. Satan is immortal, can't die." God sighed. "But You can…" started Sokka, but God interrupted, "I can kill him, but I won't."

"But why allow such a force to exist in the beginning?" asked Iroh. "He originally was called Lucifer, the Morning Star, the Bringer of Light. But he became jealous pf My power and self-existence, I was never created, he was. He tried to overthrow me with an army of corrupted angels. I never wanted this to happen but it did. So with a heavy heart, I casted them down to Hell. Which is now his kingdom..."

Aang walked up to the Supreme Being and hugged Him. The entire Team Avatar joined. God laughed.

"And now I must return to My omnipresent state." God said as his material body dissolved.

The group looked at the sky, except Aang. He was meditating. In a matter of moments he was in the Avatar State, allowing all past Avatars, including himself to look up at the Heavens and admire the beauty of it, and of the Kingdom of the Lord of the Lords. The Kingdom of God.

The End

(A/N: Well that's it. The end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. If anyone was offended, I deeply apologize.)


End file.
